Television
Televisions are one of the media in Club Penguin, and in many places around the world. Televisions are commonly seen in igloos in the form of furniture items. TV Channels There are 6 basic channels in Club Penguin: *Weather Channel. *Test Channel, broadcasting SMPTE color bars. *Staring Contest Channel/News Channel/Soap Opera. *Yule Log Channel. *Sports Channel 1, broadcasting Sled Racing. *Sports Channel 2, broadcasting Ice Hockey. Other channels *The Cinema Pod features 4 static channels: a rocket, a planet, a star and a UFO. *An Astro Barrier channel and a Thin Ice channel. Each shows a walkthrough of two example levels (which don't appear in the games). Can only be watched in the Black TV Stand and in the Gray TV Stand. When changing to any of these channels, a joystick is added to the television. Furniture devices *Big Screen TV, HD TV and LCD Television ordinary televisions a flat screen TV than mounts on a wall. It cost 2500 coins. It has an A/V input like the HD TV. *The Black TV Stand and the Gray TV Stand are somewhat more advanced- in addition to the ordinary channels, they also have two gaming channels. *Cinema Pod, a small television with a futuristic design. It shows a rocket ship, a planet, a star and a UFO. *‎Jumbo TV is a large furniture television. It has no channels, but anything behind it can be seen through the screen. *Small Box, sold at the Box Store during the April Fools' Party 2009, is a small box with sketches of channels. Trivia *On the Staring Contest channel, the left penguin wears Old Blue. *In the Command Room (both the old and the new one before the renovations), the Staring Contest channel was broadcasted in a much higher quality, and the penguins mouths were moving. After waiting for 10 seconds, a thick text bar appeared in the bottom of the screen, saying: "This conversation would probably be a lot more interesting with sound... huh?". *When Club Penguin first launched, there were only 3 channels. They were the Weather Channel, Test Pattern and the Staring Contest channel. Gallery Ordinary channels TV Channels weather.png|Weather channel TV Channels staring.png|Staring channel TV Channels sled racing.png|Sled Racing channel TV Channels noise.png|Test channel TV Channels hockey.png|Hockey channel TV Channels fire.png|Yule Log channel Gaming channels TV Channels astro barrier level 1.png|Astro Barrier, level 1 TV Channels astro barrier level 2.png|Astro Barrier, level 2 TV Channels thin ice level 1.png|Thin Ice, level 1 TV Channels thin ice level 2.png|Thin Ice, level 2 Box channels Furniture Sprites 528 002.png|Hockey channel Furniture Sprites 528 003.png|Sled Racing channel Furniture Sprites 528 004.png|Yule Log channel Furniture Sprites 528 005.png|Staring channel Furniture Sprites 528 006.png|Weather channel Other channels Furniture Sprites 2234 006 s 002.png|The "spaceship" channel Furniture Sprites 2234 006 s 003.png|The "planet" channel Furniture Sprites 2234 006 s 004.png|The "star" channel Furniture Sprites 2234 006 s 005.png|The "UFO" channel Furniture devices Big Screen TV.PNG|Big Screen TV HD TV icon.png|HD TV LCD Television.PNG|LCD Television Furniture Icons 2347.png|Black TV Stand Furniture Icons 2348.png|Gray TV Stand Cinema Pod.png|Cinema Pod Furniture Icons 965.png|Jumbo TV Smal box3.png|Small Box Everyday Phoning Facility Everyday Phoning Facility 2013 tv channel 1.png Everyday Phoning Facility 2013 tv channel 2.png Everyday Phoning Facility 2013 tv channel 3.png Everyday Phoning Facility 2013 tv channel 4.png Everyday Phoning Facility 2013 tv channel 5.png Everyday Phoning Facility 2013 tv channel change.png|When changing channels Others Command room tv bluey peachy.png|Staring Contest channel in the Command Room Agentcom Xmas.png|The same channel during Christmas Comsled.png|Sled racing channel in the Command Room Lcdsled.png|Sled racing channel on an LCD Television Bigtvchannel5.png|The Sled Racing Channel on a Big Screen TV See also *CPSN Category:Miscellaneous